Well Protected
by TimeTurnerForSale
Summary: A response to the grangersnape100 LJ community's "Altered appearance" challenge. HG/SS


_**Summary:** A response to the grangersnape100 LJ community's "Altered appearance" challenge._

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of the great JKR. I am only playing in her world for a time.

_AN: A response to the grangersnape100 LJ community "Altered appearance" 100 word challenge. There are seven in the series and rather than force a reader to flip through, I've separated them with a line._

_As always, thanks to AriadneAWS, my steadfast beta and all around right spiff of a friend._

* * *

It had become a nightly ritual. The neighborhood cats kept their distance as a great black dog padded to its usual post, sat, and tilted his head towards a small window in one of the homes on Privet Drive.

Hermione read through Harry's owl once more, dwelling on his last words.

_"Something is watching me."_

"Word from Potter? Having a fun summer, is he?"

Hermione frowned at the parchment and then shook her head.

"I worry when he's there all alone. "

Severus took her hand, raised it to his lips and murmured, "I assure you; he is well-protected."

* * *

Dudley bounded happily out of the house. "Harry hunting" was his favorite pastime that summer, occupying most of his days.

He had found Harry sitting on a park swing in the deep rose dusk.

Dudley was within yards when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a great black monster. It growled in something frightfully close to English and then was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Hermione showed the parchment to Severus, her hand on his shoulder as he read.

Severus drank the last of his tea, and said, "I assure you, Hermione. Potter is well-protected."

* * *

Only one cat dared to approach where the dog sat, its eyes riveted on the bedroom window and its ears sharply at attention. They kept watch, seemingly conversing for a time. The dog thumped its paw on the ground as if arguing a point and the cat took its own paw and placed it firmly on the dog's shoulder, stilling it instantly.

With a huff and a curt nod, the dog left the cat to take its place.

Hermione pushed the _Daily Prophet_ towards Severus the next morning, an article proclaiming, "More Muggle terrorism by Death Eaters."

"Tell me, Severus."

* * *

"Tell me what you know… it's growing worse, isn't it?"

Severus listened for any other Order members, and placed his hand over hers.

"I assure you – " he began.

"Stop!" Hermione hissed.

Hermione shook the paper towards Severus. "What if it isn't enough?" She quieted, and said in a low voice, "He means a lot to me, Severus..."

Severus sighed and took Hermione's hand, intertwining their fingers.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, murmuring, "I give you my word. He will not be harmed."

That night, the dog stayed the entire night, its eyes never leaving the window.

* * *

A deep growl swiftly changed the mind of a stray on the hunt for a mate. Shifting on his haunches, the dog turned his attention to the night sky, watching several figures on brooms pass by, circle around, and then hover close to each other.

Other figures appeared in the shadows.

Watching.

A cool breeze reigned that night, a sign that fall had arrived.

The time was soon.

Hermione touched Severus' shoulder and placed a cup of tea in front of him. He nodded briefly, acknowledging her worry and wordlessly reminding her that faith now was more important than ever.

* * *

Minerva held her teacup tightly, glancing up as each Order member entered the kitchen. Retrieving Harry had gone badly, but they were safe.

Harry burst into the kitchen. "I saw him – I saw Sirius!"

Remus followed and slid tiredly into a chair. "A dog alerted us that we were being followed. We were barely able to Apparate in time."

Minerva shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "Harry, Sirius is dead."

Harry insisted, "I know what I saw –"

Hermione twisted in her chair, reaching back to touch Severus' hand without anyone's noticing. He touched her fingers lightly, offering reassurance.

"I saw him too," Remus argued. "The dog's howl alerted us to their position. It even charged one of them."

"Harry," Minerva said, shaking her head and glaring at Remus, "Severus and I guarded you this past summer; I in my Animagus form, and Severus in the form of a dog, using Polyjuice potion. What you saw tonight was not Sirius -"

"I beg to differ, Minerva," Severus interrupted.

The room fell silent and turned to where Severus stood behind Hermione's chair.

Severus showed where his Mark had burned enough to turn the skin black.

"I was not there tonight."

* * *

_AN: I'm aware of the properties of Polyjuice not working for human to completely animal transformation. Let's call this stretching things a bit._

* * *


End file.
